Mercy Street
by Dorothy Rose
Summary: Teresa Valentine is the border between two worlds; one human, the other ghost. But because of her heritage, she has to bear the responsibility, and the guilt, that comes with it. No matter the cost. Part I of the "Mercy Street" series.
1. Chapter 1: Teresa Camryn Valentine

_She pictures the broken glass, she pictures the steam,_

 _She pictures a soul,_

 _with no leak at the seam_

-Mercy Street; **by Opus Orange & Emy Reynolds**

* * *

Teresa's eyes seemed to be glued to her hands. The two distinct parts of her body, covered in a faint glow. Just moments ago, that blasted glow was a lot brighter, having caused a bit of damage to the fourteen year old's bed. Something she should be accustomed to, after so many years of having abilities. But, in the end, Teresa always managed to be somewhat taken aback by what she could do. Or, better yet, somewhat _disgusted_ by what she could do. Having that faint glow around her hands reminded her of just how different she truly was. Not quite human, but not entirely ghost. And what did that make Teresa? A freak? An outcast? A weird combination of both her halves? She couldn't say. It was hard enough being a teenager and trying to find a place in the world. Throw in ghost powers and suddenly the world feels like it's caving in.

Letting out a sigh, Teresa lowered her hands just a fraction. Her pale green eyes looked at her bed, where the scorch marks were. Parts of her bedding were burned right through, leaving dark marks on her mattress. Parts of her pillows were burned, as well, but not as badly. Thankfully, Teresa's powers didn't come off strong enough to light anything on fire. That would've been a whole different story. Curling her hands into fists, the fourteen year old shoved her blankets back and got out of bed. Storming out of her bedroom, she went into the bathroom, turned on the lights, and shut the door. She didn't even bother looking at her clock. She knew it was early. It wasn't the first time she woke herself up in the middle of the night. It certainly wouldn't be the _last_ , either. Looking back at her hands, Teresa scowled. The glow was almost gone, but still visible if inspected closely.

 _Why did I have to be born with these powers?_ Teresa thought bitterly. _Why couldn't I have been born fully human? Life would've been a whole lot easier._

Teresa could only _imagine_ her life as a full-blooded human. The only things she'd have to worry about were school, boys, her friends, and how she'd make it through life. Those seemed basic, almost mundane. Having to worry about ghost powers was _not_ mundane. It was terrifying. Thoughts always spiraled in Teresa's mind, 24/7. What if she had a flare-up in public? How would she handle a situation like that? How would her _mother_ handle something like that? What if Teresa transformed and someone saw her? What if her father came back? How would something like that be dealt with? There was a reason why Teresa's mother, Norma, kept them moving from city to city. Sticking to one place too long meant that _he'd_ find them. Probably. He _was_ trapped in another dimension, after all. But for how long? He was pretty powerful for a ghost.

Swallowing thickly, Teresa closed her eyes, leaning against the closed door. Sliding down, the fourteen year old brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She could feel a warmth radiating from her hands. It wasn't strong enough to hurt, coming off just enough to be comforting. Teresa hated thinking about her father. She hated him more than she hated being half-ghost. He ruined her life, even _before_ she'd been born. He hurt Norma. He hurt a lot of innocent people. Thankfully, he had been imprisoned before Teresa's birth. Opening her eyes, the teen rested her forehead on her knees. She needed to calm herself down. Some of her powers were connected to her emotions, so if she got herself worked up, then there'd be a bigger mess to clean than some burnt bedding.

 _You're starting school tomorrow. That should be exciting, right?_

No. That wasn't exciting. In fact, that only made Teresa anxious. She'd been the "new kid" for almost every school she attended. For each city Teresa and Norma moved to, they only stayed for roughly two weeks, maybe three if they were feeling safe, before packing up and moving again. Casper High was one of many schools Teresa had attended in her short life.

How unfortunate was that?

 **-Get Spooky-**

Teresa wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep, but she was startled awake by the sound of knocking on the bathroom door and a stiffness in her body. She was still in the same position from the night before, and having to move and get up made her wince. As for the knocking, it persisted.

"Teresa Camryn Valentine, you'd better be dressed." Norma. She didn't sound too happy. "You're already late on your first day of school and I can't afford to be late for this job."

 _Shit._ Standing up, the fourteen year old stretched and let out a soft hiss. Some of her joints popped, and her dark auburn hair was a mess. Turning invisible, Teresa quickly phased through the bathroom wall and went into her room. Grabbing the first clothes she could find, she hurried back into the bathroom and started to dress.

"Teresa, what are you doing in there?" Norma exclaimed.

"I'm almost done."

"You'd better be. I've been trying to get you out of here for the last half hour."

Letting out a quiet groan, the fourteen year old tried to hurry. Being late for the first day of school? That's fine. But having her mother be late for her first job in Amity Park? That wasn't fine. Not at _all_.

Once she was dressed, even managing to quickly wash her face, instead of brushing her hair, Teresa put it in a messy bun, her bangs tucked behind her ears. Opening the bathroom door, she was met with the frustrated face of her mother. Norma was dressed nicely, looking very presentable.

"This is the last time you make us late, do you understand?" Norma stated, pointing at her daughter with a glare on her face. "I can't afford to lose this job before I've even started."

"Sorry," Teresa mumbled.

"You can walk to school," Norma went on, looking at the time. "I was going to drive you, but seeing how late it is, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Fine, that's fine."

"You'll be okay? Walking to school by yourself?" The worry became evident in Norma's voice. The feeling wasn't misplaced, either. With the fear of Teresa's father returning any minute, it seemed only natural to have _some_ level of concern.

"I'll be fine," Teresa responded. She phased through her mother, going towards where her backpack was. "If a ghost shows up, I'll know what to do. If someone tries bothering me, I'll take the high road."

"I know you know what to do.* That won't stop me from worrying."

"Yeah, I know." A feeling of guilt bubbled in the teen's stomach. She couldn't help _but_ feel that way. It seemed like ever since she was born, Teresa and Norma were on the run. Even after _he_ had been locked away, the mother and daughter duo could never live peacefully. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. "I'll be fine," Teresa went on. "Just go to work. You're already really late."

Sighing, Norma nodded. Grabbing her purse, she turned to look at her daughter for a moment. Teresa looked exhausted, but she'd never openly admit it. There were bags under her eyes and a certain paleness to her olive skin. Those were concerning signs. Whenever Teresa looked that tired, that meant something was going on, or something recently _happened_. Which one was Norma's daughter experiencing? That was the question that really mattered, and that was the one she feared the most. Teresa would either explain, in full detail, what was going on, or she'd try and ignore it altogether. There was no in-between. No ifs, ands, or buts. Norma always hated that.*

"Be safe, Terry," Norma said, her tone becoming soft. "Okay? Just be safe."

Zipping up her backpack, Teresa turned to look at her mother. With a small smile on her face, she nodded. "I will," she responded. "You be safe, too, okay?"

 **-Get Spooky-**

If there was one thing Teresa was grateful for, it was having familiarized herself with Amity Park before she officially enrolled in school. That was something she found to be extremely important. If she couldn't figure out the layout of the new city she was staying in, then that spelled out trouble. Teresa needed to know every alleyway, every _parking_ _lot_. She had to know how far Point A would be from Point B. Should an escape plan be formed, then being familiar with the area would be even better. So as she walked to Casper High, Teresa made sure to keep a close eye on every little thing that went on around her. She watched other people come and go. She kept an eye on every car that drove past her and every bus that came by. She observed every building, looked down every alley, and read every sign. Teresa had to play it safe.

 _Just try to look calm,_ she thought. _As long as you look calm and collected on the outside, then everything will be just fine._

Was that really a good idea, though? To just remain calm looking on the outside? If something happened, then Teresa would have to figure out ways to remain as calm on the inside, too. She shook her head a little, trying to push those thoughts out of her head. She had to keep her focus on other things.

Shrugging her backpack further on her shoulders, Teresa hurried her pace in order to get to school.* While keeping tabs on every little part of Amity Park was essential in her eyes, she'd be even more late to school than she intended.

 _You could always transform. Find someplace secluded, transform, and you'll be at school in no time._

Not a bad idea. She hadn't even considered it. Teresa wanted to feel as human as possible, so she rarely ever transformed — or as she liked to call it, "ghost out" — if she could absolutely help it. So, taking a quick look around, and feeling satisfied with the complete disinterest everyone else seemed to display, the fourteen year old hurried into the first secluded area — an alley — she saw and hid behind a dumpster. All she had to do was make sure no one followed her, and she'd be in the clear. When no one came into view, Teresa nodded, taking in and letting out some deep breaths. She felt really scared, knowing she was going to transform. Swallowing thickly, she let out one last breath before focusing all of her energy into letting her ghost half out.

Concentrating, Teresa felt a ring of energy form around her waist. The ring split down the middle, one going up her torso, the other going down her legs. In an instant, Teresa's outfit and appearance started to change. Old blue jeans turned into a long, black, high waisted skirt with ripped stockings underneath. Filthy tennis shoes changed into combat boots. An oversized t-shirt became a black undershirt with a thin, loose fitting cotton top over it. Teresa's dark auburn hair became platinum blonde, and her green eyes became icy blue.

Looking down at herself, Teresa's face scrunched up in distaste. The cotton shirt hung off her left shoulder, ending just a little bit below her waist. The skirt ended just inches above the ground, flowing around her almost unnaturally. Teresa couldn't say with certainty why an outfit like _that_ was the chosen for her ghost side, but she had to learn to live with it. There wasn't a whole lot she could do to change it.

Making sure her hair was out of her face and her backpack was adjusted, Teresa made herself invisible and gently pushed herself off the ground. Flight was one of the many things the teen enjoyed about her ghost half, even if she didn't use it very frequently. Flying gave Teresa a sense of freedom, like she didn't have to worry about all the problems her existence seemed to cause. With more force, the teen was going higher in the air, above the buildings until Casper High came into view.

Without wasting anymore time, Teresa pushed herself forward, making her way, as quickly as possible, to her new school. She could only hope that she wasn't too late.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I know it's probably not the best, but I hope you guys at least tolerate it. If you've got anything that you think could be changed or whatever, be sure to let me know. Basically, just give constructive criticism, okay? That's all I'm really asking for, I guess.**

 **Do I own anything in the Danny Phantom universe? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the socks on my feet. If you have ideas for an OC or a subplot, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **If you've got a random fact, or a random story on anything, be sure to leave a review. It could be on something new or on something old. That's up to you guys.**

 **Thank you all so, so much!**

 **Dorothy Rose**


	2. Chapter 2: Amity Park and Casper High

_It's all over, it's all over, my heart echoed (it's all over),_

 _Every minute that you cry for her is wasted don't you know,_

 _It's all over, it's all over, so forget her (it's all over),_

 _Stop your cryin', turn around, and let her go_

-It's All Over; **by Johnny Cash**

* * *

There were a lot of thoughts flitting through Teresa's mind. For starters, she actually built up the courage to _transform_. She hadn't done that in a long time. It made her anxious, which only worsened the closer she got to Casper High. On top of that, she had to worry about how her classes would turn out and how her mother's first day on her job would be and — well, her anxiety was starting to spiral. Which wasn't good. Whenever Teresa's anxiety started to spiral, then her telekinesis would start to manifest. That was something she didn't need _or_ want. Secondly, being able to fly over Amity Park was somewhat soothing, maybe even intriguing. Being able to see her new home from an aerial standpoint was different but also _fascinating_. Teresa could see how the city as a whole varied from the others she lived in.

Amity Park wasn't _big_ , but it wasn't necessarily _small_ , either. There were plenty of skyscrapers and traffic; lots of noise and an overall city-like feel. The only difference would probably be the amount of people living in Amity Park. Unlike many of the other cities Teresa lived in, Amity Park wasn't really overcrowded. Sure, there was a lot of people, but not overwhelmingly so. It was rather comforting.

Keeping her gaze forward, Teresa felt a shiver run up her spine when she saw Casper High get closer. Did she feel at all ready to start classes there? Not really. But it wasn't like she had a choice. Education was something Norma really pushed for, so Teresa did her best to keep decent grades, regardless of how many schools she went to. That was something the teen kept to heart, doing the best she could, no matter what. She wouldn't concern herself over the meaningless gossip of the other students, she wouldn't get involved in anything if she could help it. Making friends was something Teresa was very hesitant about. She didn't want to get attached to anyone. If she got attached to someone, then it'd be harder when it came time to leave. The teen didn't want that. She didn't want those conflicting emotions.

Once she was over Casper High, still invisible, Teresa lowered herself down behind a nearby tree. There weren't a lot of students or faculty around that tree, so the teen felt safe enough to transform back into a human. Doing a quick check to make sure she looked presentable and no one saw her change, Teresa walked out from behind the tree and quickly made her way to the school. Thankfully, the bell hadn't rung yet, but the only problem was she didn't know how much time she had left before classes started. Her plan was to get to the main office, get her schedule, and find her first class, but she couldn't do that if she didn't have a good idea of the time.

 _Just stay calm, okay?_ she thought. _You'll be fine. If you allow your anxiety to worsen, then you'll lose that bit of control over your telekinesis and things will go haywire._

God, that would be terrible. The _last_ thing Teresa wanted was to make a spectacle of herself on the first day. It was almost a deep fear of hers, her powers accidentally manifesting themselves in front of other people. The very _thought_ of it made her blood run cold.

While trekking her way inside the school, Teresa noticed she caught the attention of a few students. She was quick to realize there were a few hordes of students outside, gathered in their own little groups at the front of the building. They were all talking, laughing, doing normal _human_ things. Stuff Teresa saw other kids do plenty of times at her other schools. But these Casper High students were very observant. They took notice of her and started whispering to their friends. To anyone else, it would've made them feel overwhelmed with dread. Teresa wasn't like that. She didn't care what her classmates thought of her. They could say or think whatever they wanted, but she wouldn't let it get to her. She had more important things to worry about.

Opening one of the main doors to the school, Teresa was met with even more students. They were all scattered around, in their usual groups talking about whatever. They noticed her almost immediately. The whispers and looks followed in an instant. Again, Teresa didn't let it get to her. Quickly finding the main office, the fourteen year old hurried inside and was greeted with the surprised expression of one of the secretaries. She was an older woman, with graying blonde hair and big, brown eyes. She was seated behind the front desk with a computer off to the side.

"Can I help you?" she asked as Teresa approached.

"Yes," the teen responded. "I'm new here. My name is Teresa Valentine."

"Okay, just a moment." With that, the secretary typed the name into the computer and gave a soft hum at what came up. "Teresa Camryn Valentine?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alrighty," she exclaimed. "I'll print out your schedule, and. . ." She quickly looked around before pointing to a young girl who was behind the front desk with her. ". . .Kristi McKenna will escort you to your first period."

At the sound of her name being said, the young girl's head whipped up. She looked at the secretary questioningly before walking over. "Did you need anything, Mrs. Huntington?" Kristi asked.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Huntington replied. "We have a new student and I was wondering if you'd escort her to her first period."

Glancing over, Kristi's brown eyes studied Teresa very closely. Far too closely, in all honesty. "Of course," she responded. "I'll be right on it."

"Great. Just let me print off her schedule, and you two can be on your way." After pressing a few buttons, Mrs. Huntington stood up and walked away, going to the printer to retrieve Teresa's schedule.

With the two girls left alone, they both looked at each other, taking in each others' appearance. Teresa could see that Kristi's brown eyes were hidden behind thick glasses; her red hair was curly and wild, held back in a messy ponytail. She wore a baggy sweater and black leggings with tennis shoes. A style of fashion that almost mirrored Teresa's.

For Kristi, she observed the standoffish aura Teresa seemed to give off. She saw a certain absent look in her green eyes, one that made her curious and a bit unsettled. Kristi thought that the auburn and green hair was an odd combination for Teresa's olive skin, but it somehow worked for her.

"So you're new here, then?" Kristi asked, hoping to break the silence between the two.

"Yeah." Teresa's answer was quick and short.

"Are you not from the area?"

"No."

"Where'd you live before here?"

"Heatherfield."

Kristi's brows shot up. "You used to live at _Heatherfield_?" she asked. "I've heard _so_ many things about that place."

 _I'm sure you have._ Teresa simply nodded in response.

"Is it really as bad as people say?" Kristi asked.

"I don't really know what people say about it," Teresa admitted.

"That it's really dangerous and people get mugged and killed all the time."

"Then I guess they were kinda right."

Before the conversation could go any further, Mrs. Huntington came back. Standing next to Kristi, she handed Teresa her schedule. "Here you are, sweetie," she said, a warm smile on her face. "Welcome to Casper High."

Taking the schedule, Teresa forced a smile on her face. "Thank you," she said.

"I'll let you two go," Mrs. Huntington stated. "And I'd suggest you both hurry. The bell's about to ring any minute now."

 **-Get Spooky-**

It took a minute for Teresa to really get to her first class. Kristi had to get her backpack and then take a look at the schedule to know where she was going. Apparently, Teresa's first period teacher was some guy named Mr. Lancer. Really eccentric, kind of weird. That's what Kristi said, at least.

"I had him last year," Kristi explained. "It takes a while to get used to him, but when you do, his class isn't as. . .overwhelming, I guess."

"That's good," Teresa murmured.

"If you want, I could give you some advice on how to handle Lancer's class?" Kristi asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kristi smiled brightly. "I don't mind helping a newbie out."

Chewing her bottom lip, Teresa thought it over for a moment. Some advice would definitely be helpful, but just how helpful would Kristi's advice be? She seemed a bit eager to say anything, and Teresa knew, deep down, she'd have to be content with what she was being offered.

"I guess I could use some advice," Teresa admitted.

"Okay, so the most important thing is. . .," Kristi started. She went off on a bit of a mini-speech on what to expect in Lancer's class, how and when to do the homework, how to take notes and when to ask questions — basic things anyone should know about how to conduct themselves in and outside of class. Teresa listened carefully, though. She wanted to take in as much information as possible. From what Kristi was saying about the guy, Lancer was a bit of an oddball at Casper High. Not very many students liked him, and the few who did were the ones who got straight A's. By the end of her speech, Kristi looked at Teresa, looking a bit unsure. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" she asked.

"I think I've got it for now," Teresa answered. "Thank you."

Nodding, with a hint of satisfaction, Kristi smiled. "No problem," she exclaimed. "If you have any questions for me at all, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? You can almost _always_ find me in the main office."

Teresa gave a forced small smile, only nodding in response.

 _Oh God,_ she thought. _Did I just make a friend?_

 **-Get Spooky-**

Kristi led Teresa to Mr. Lancer's class with just seconds to spare. Right as they made it to the classroom, the first bell went off, signifying every student needing to hurry off to their class.

"I should probably go," Kristi said.

"Probably," Teresa responded.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

With a warm smile, Kristi hurried off to her first class, leaving Teresa standing outside of Mr. Lancer's classroom. Letting out a heavy sigh, the fourteen year old felt her shoulder's slouch. The anxiety she felt seemed to intensify some, and that made her feel absolutely terrible. Because of the increase in her anxiety — which she thought would dissipate some due to Kristi's presence — Teresa felt her telekinesis start to stir deep inside her. She felt that energy start to slowly manifest itself, wanting to spread throughout the teen's body. That honestly scared her. If there was one thing Teresa knew, it was that her telekinesis was one of her more powerful ghost abilities.

 _Just stay calm,_ she reminded herself. _You can get through today, without causing a scene, if you just stay calm._

Taking a deep breath, Teresa let it out. Holding her schedule tightly in one hand. She forced herself to go into the classroom. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I don't know how I really feel about it as a whole, but who knows? Maybe you guys will enjoy it. Either way, if you've got constructive criticism, don't hesitate to give it. I'd greatly appreciate your thoughts on how I can improve and stuff.**

 **Do I own anything in the Danny Phantom universe? No. No I do not. Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon/etc. owns this franchise. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the laptop I'm currently typing on. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **If you've got a random fact or an interesting story you'd like to tell, be sure to leave it in the reviews.**

 **Thank you guys so, so much!**

 **Dorothy Rose**


	3. Chapter 3: New Experiences

_Places, places, get in your places,_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces,_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect,_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

-Dollhouse; **by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

It felt almost impossible to enter class unnoticed. Teresa would've loved that _so_ much, but that wasn't the case. Instead, Mr. Lancer noticed her almost immediately, which caught the attention of every single student in the classroom.

"You must be the new student," Mr. Lancer announced. A ball of dread fell in Teresa's stomach as she turned to look at her teacher.* She was so close to finding a seat, and it had to be ruined by that one statement. "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to the class?"

 _Introductions. Why does every teacher assume new kids want to do that?_ Teresa thought. _It doesn't make sense. New kids are already anxious about being in a new school, now their teachers want them to talk about themselves in front of people they don't know._

"I, uhm. . .," Teresa murmured.

"It's fine," Mr. Lancer stated. "Just come up here and give a simple introduction."

 _Simple?_ Teresa resisted the urge to scowl. There wasn't a single thing about introductions that could be classified as _simple_. They were really, extremely, hard. It was like everything Teresa knew about herself would become wiped from her memory. But did it really matter in the end? Not really. Letting out a soft sigh, the teen shuffled her way to the front of the class. The dreadful feeling in her stomach intensified with each step. And with that, her anxiety became a whirlwind of a disaster.

 _Just as long as your telekinesis doesn't manifest, then you should be safe._

A simple thought. One Teresa hoped was true. Or, better yet, making sure none of her other ghostly powers manifest. Teresa's telekinesis was not the only thing she was capable of doing.

By the time Teresa made it to the front of the class, she took a long moment to just observe her classmates. They were all in their seats, some looking at her expectantly, waiting for what she was going to say; others possibly even judging her. It was hard to tell, honestly. Either way, regardless of their thoughts and expectations on or of her, Teresa knew she'd have to start talking. She didn't want to be up there any longer than necessary.

"I, uh, I'm Teresa Valentine," she grumbled, hunching her shoulders and setting her jaw. There were a few snickers here and there, but nothing the teen would worry over.

"Where are you from, Teresa?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, the fourteen year old urged every fiber of her being to keep her voice steady and calm. "Brooklyn," she responded. "I'm from Brooklyn, New York."

"Is there anything you want to share with the class?"

"Not really."

Again, there were a few snickers, but something like that was to be expected. In all honesty, Teresa would've been surprised if that _hadn't_ happened.

"Alright, then take a seat."

 _Thank God. . ._

Without wasting a _second_ , Teresa hurried to the only available seat in the classroom. It was close to the center, but close to the back, as well. She could feel the eyes of her classmates on her, but in that moment, she could've cared less.

 **-Get Spooky-**

As Teresa watched Mr. Lancer teach his lesson, she couldn't help but think about Kristi's advice. She'd been pretty spot on with the way things were run in Lancer's class, and it was a bit confusing. He would attempt to mix current trends into the lesson, but it only made it more confusing. He'd try to talk the way kids did, but it made him look foolish. Teresa couldn't comprehend how there was an actual teacher like Mr. Lancer. Not even fifteen minutes into class, and half of the students were either struggling to stay awake or zoning out so intensely it was almost hypnotic. Teresa, on the other hand, wanted to get a good idea of her first period teacher. She wanted to understand why he acted the way he did. Was he trying to relive his teenage years? Did he think he could do that by becoming a teacher? It was silly to think like that, but it was possible.

Looking down at her notebook, Teresa noticed how blank it looked. She hadn't written down a single thing since class started. She couldn't keep up with the lesson. It went from one area to the next, with Mr. Lancer using phrases and metaphors she found confusing. And honestly, the last thing she wanted was to ask a question. Teresa felt if she asked Mr. Lancer what the _hell_ he was talking about, he'd go even further into his lingo and make it even more confusing.

And that was when something else became apparent. Teresa's initial anxiety was starting to slowly fade away. She didn't notice it at first, maybe because she was getting used to the class. But once Teresa realized that getting herself comfortable around others reduced her anxiety levels, she felt comforted. Even emotions meant even living. Even living meant being safe in her new home for however long Teresa and Norma planned on staying.

Glancing back up at the chalkboard, Teresa slumped back in her chair. There was a lot of new information, things she didn't even notice had been added.

 _Oh well,_ she thought. _At least it's your first day. You can get excused from this stuff, right?_

Giving her head a small shake, Teresa looked down at her notebook again. Picking up her pencil, she started doodling. She didn't know how long classes lasted at Casper High. If she was going to have teachers like Mr. Lancer, she had to figure out ways to pass the time until the bell rang. Do maybe doodling was the best thing she could offer herself.

 **-Get Spooky-**

Ghosts always seemed to be a big part of Teresa's life. She was half-ghost. Her father was a very dangerous ghost. For as long as she could remember, Teresa and Norma were tormented by the thought of ghosts — and a few ghosts originating from the Ghost Zone — hunting them down and ruining their lives. In all honesty, ghosts and weird ghost-like behavior became so normal in the teen's life, it seemed unnatural to think of life without them. As nice as it would be to live the life of an average human, it almost felt strange to think that way.

The first time Teresa started showing ghostly abilities, she was five years old. It was intangibility. Needless to say, Norma nearly had a heart attack upon realizing her daughter could phase through nearly anything. By six years old, Teresa started floating and turning partially invisible. It was chaotic, living on the run with a toddler who had unstable ghost powers. Time went on, and the ghost powers kept manifesting, until one day, something changed altogether. Teresa's outer appearance _changed_. Her auburn hair became platinum blonde. Her green eyes became icy blue and her olive skin paled a little. Her skin was cold to the touch and she looked almost inhuman in a way. Norma's heart nearly dropped out of her chest. Her daughter had transformed into a ghost.

Upon transforming for the first time, that seemed to unlock a good number of dormant abilities in Teresa. Intangibility, partial invisibility, and floating soon turned into _full_ invisibility and flight. Of course there was some practice, but it was very minimal beforehand. Becoming an actual ghost seemed to unlock plenty of emotions within Teresa, ones that gave her a sense of confidence and a bit of recklessness. But at the same time, she had to deal with all the negativity that awoke upon becoming a ghost. She was angry, bitter, and withdrawn. She used her powers to lash out on others, relishing in their pain. Norma was one of the main targets of Teresa's outbursts. It caused a lot of tension between the two. But despite the tensions, Norma understood that the only way for any improvement to take place, there had to be some practice. The development of so many powers in such a short period of time was probably the most overwhelming, probably even _terrifying_ , moment in Teresa's life. She had to find a way to let out those feelings.

Teresa figured out ways to let out her emotions while practicing her abilities. While she hated what she'd become, but she knew she couldn't change it. She could only move forward. She had to figure out how to make the best of her new way of life. So floating became flying; partial invisibility became full invisibility. Intangibility became easier, and she developed more powers along the way. Teresa learned how to do a kind of ghost-echolocation. A scream so high-pitched, it couldn't be heard by regular humans. It helped Teresa figure out if there were any supernatural forces living in the area. There were very few ghosts who could actually _hear_ the screams, though, which was the only downside. Teresa even learned how to manipulate the emotions of others, twisting them however she saw fit. If someone wasn't fully human, she could see a faint glow around them.

Ectorays, overshadowing, pyrokinesis, crystal manipulation — those were all things Teresa gained and learned to control over time. And as she aged into her teen years, she became very against using her ghost powers. She wanted to live as human as possible. She wanted to experience life as a regular person, not as a half-ghost. It was difficult, yes, but Teresa was managing fine. That was the important thing.

When the bell rang, Teresa jumped a little in her seat. She'd completely spaced out and didn't even realize it. Focusing on her journal, the teen frowned when she saw the doodles on the pages. They were the crystals she could manifest, filled with a darkness that couldn't be controlled. Scowling slightly, Teresa closed her notebook and shoved it in in her backpack. Zipping her bag up and grabbing her schedule, she stood and followed behind the herd of students heading out of the class. She didn't want to risk being caught by Mr. Lancer again. In the hallway, Teresa looked down at what her next class was.

 _Lancer's class is English,_ Teresa thought, _so my next one is. . .gym._

Great.

 **-Get Spooky-**

It took a bit of time, but Teresa managed to find the gymnasium. When she got in, she was met with a bunch of other students. They were all standing or sitting around, in their gym uniforms, talking. Most of them didn't pay Teresa much attention, much to her delight, but there were still a few who looked her way.

Sitting herself down near the far end of the gym, away from the other students, Teresa placed her backpack beside her as she crossed her legs. Teresa could only hope none of the other students got any ideas and tried to talk to her. But that didn't mean she wouldn't observe them. A task like that was something Teresa found a bit calming. She'd be able to get familiar with others in her environment, debating on whether or not they'd be a credible threat. From the looks of it, though, most of them looked fairly harmless. Teresa's other classmates were content talking to each other, sticking to the people they were most comfortable with.

 _Looks like cliques will be a thing, no matter what school I go to._ The thought flitted through Teresa's mind for a moment. It was true. People liked to categorize themselves and others into little groups. Schools were horrible at it. The jocks and cheerleaders were held in high regards while the smart and actual _decent_ people were seen as losers. It was sad but natural. And as Teresa's eyes continued to scan the gym, she could make out which were the popular kids and which were the losers. But one kid in particular caught Teresa's attention. He had two other people beside him, and he was talking like everyone else. Scrawny, pale, dark-haired, and blue eyed. But he had a glow. One that seemed relatively brighter than Teresa had ever seen before. It encompassed his entire body, and it made her stomach drop. He wasn't human. He passed very well as an adolescent boy, but the fact that she could detect _that_ on him changed everything.

 _I can't even get through one day,_ Teresa thought bitterly.

 **-Get Spooky-**

"So she's new here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "I saw her with Kristi going to first period."

With a soft hum, Danny frowned a little. New kids at Casper High were a somewhat hot topic. It was always a debate among some on where the newbie would fit in the school's hierarchy. But, at the same time, there were still plenty of other kids who could care less.

"Bit of a loner if you ask me," Sam replied, looking the new girl's way. "She hasn't said a single word to anyone since she came in."

"She's new here," Danny stated. "Maybe she's just shy or something."

"I don't know," Sam murmured. "I don't really see her being _shy_. She seems pretty observant."

"What's wrong with that?" Tucker asked.

"What if she catches Danny when his powers act up?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest, arching a brow Tucker's way. "He's not exactly subtle, yet people always seem to miss it."

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

"She's right, man." Tucker threw a look Danny's way. "It's honestly a mystery how no one else has found out yet."

"I'm _just_ saying," Sam added, looking at her friends pointedly, "we should be careful of her. And Danny, you should start practicing on how to _not_ let your powers act up as much."

"I'll do my best," Danny sighed.*

"Good. Because she keeps looking our way and it's creeping me out."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait on the chapter. It may not be the best, but at least it's something, right? If you've got any constructive criticism you'd like to give, be sure to let me know, okay? If I don't know what you guys think could use improvement, then my writing will probably continue to be bad. Offering words of wisdom is always recommended by me.**

 **With that, do I own anything in the Danny Phantom universe? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and my cell phone. If you've got an idea for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Also, I've been seeing that the Avengers 4 trailer has gone through the whole IMAX formatting or whatever, so people are speculating it should be released mid or late November. I'm really excited about that! Hopefully the trailer shows the title for the movie, since so many people are theorizing on what it could be. I've heard Avengers: Disassemble, Avengers: End Game, and Avengers: Annihilation as possible titles, but it hasn't been confirmed which ones are the real ones. The one thing I do know is that Annihilation seems to be the popular one with everyone. What do you guys think?**

 **Be sure to leave a random fact or story in the review section. It could be on something new or old, it's up to you guys.**

 **Thank you all so, so much!**

 **Dorothy Rose**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Do This

_I see that look in your eyes,_

 _It makes me go blind,_

 _Cut me deep, these secrets and lies,_

 _Storm in the quiet_

-Madness; **by Ruelle**

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know, I'm sorry for not having this posted sooner, but I was having severe writer's block. I thought I had an idea on how I wanted this chapter to go, but I kept having problems getting the words out. Hopefully you guys can forgive me for that.**

 **Anyhwo, just leave constructive criticism where you think it's necessary. I'd appreciate it, my friends.**

 **Nothing in the Danny Phantom universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an unfortunate case of writer's block. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **If you've got a random fact, or a random story on anything, be sure to leave it in the reviews.**

 **Thank you guys so, so much.**

 **Dorothy Rose**


End file.
